The present invention relates to a fastener for securing protective sleeves around elongate members such as piles. Piles used in offshore structures such as piers and causeways require external protection to prevent damage resulting from corrosion, decay and marine life which adhere to the surface of the piles. Piles which are exposed to the atmosphere or which are buried in the ground require similar protection. Protection is commonly provided to piles by wrapping various types of sheeting around the pile in the area to be protected.
One type of protective sleeve used in connection with piles is shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 576,075, filed on Aug. 31, 1990, and assigned to TC Manufacturing Co., Inc., the assignee of the present invention. This protective sleeve is used by forming a sleeve end at each end of the protective sleeve. Each sleeve end is formed by wrapping the sleeve between two rods such that the sleeve becomes secured therebetween. Each sleeve end is then drawn toward one another such that the sleeve is tightly wrapped around the pile with the use of a plurality of cable ties which extend around each sleeve end and through apertures within the sleeve.
The use of cable ties to connect sleeve ends together gives a very adequate connection but does have some disadvantages. For example, temporary clamps are often required to hold the sleeve ends in position while the cable ties can be inserted through the apertures and around the sleeve ends and the apertures may lead to some leakage. The amount of hoop tension which the cable ties can provide in the sleeve is also limited thereby limiting the degree of tightness with which the protective sleeve fits around the pile.